


Я буду ждать тебя

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Demons, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Post-Devil May Cry 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Мундус любит коллекционировать подчиненных.





	Я буду ждать тебя

Вергилий в созданной специально для него броне был по-своему красив, однако практически полностью обнаженным он казался еще лучше — жемчужина в короне Мундуса, лучшее произведение искусства из тех, что удалось ему заполучить за свою бесконечно долгую демоническую жизнь. Второй драгоценностью стал Данте — младший брат Вергилия и второй сын предателя Спарды.

О, как он сопротивлялся, с каким жаром пытался вызволить из плена демонического короля хотя бы миловидную куколку Триш, сколько силы и ярости успел показать — но, увы, всё равно проиграл. И вместо пыток и вечной боли Мундус нашёл ему более интересное применение — ему и его до безумия упрямому брату.

В полутьме королевской спальни, озарённой неверным светом магических ламп, каждое движение и каждый случайный взгляд приобретали особый оттенок чувственности. Сплетённые в алчной страсти тела, ярко-красные, искусанные почти до крови губы, что так приятно сжимаются на напряжённом члене, аккуратные розовые языки, ласкающие разгоряченную кожу, — Мундус наслаждался каждой секундой, проведённой здесь. Даже ошейники, крепко обхватывающие шеи братьев, не выбивались из общей картины.

Мундус неторопливо оглаживал растрёпанные серебряные волосы, путаясь в них пальцами и прикрывая глаза, когда возбуждения и желания обладать становилось слишком много. Они ещё успеют наиграться — и грязно, и сладко, и нежно-нежно, поцелуями покрывая мгновенно заживающие раны, — Мундус не отпустит так просто своих драгоценных пленников.

Он не будет их ломать, но перекуёт — так, как перековывают старые ювелирные украшения, придавая им новое очарование. Выпестует из братьев своих верных слуг, рыцарей и любовников — и, возможно, даже исполнит их желание не трогать человеческий мир.

По крайней мере на ближайшую тысячу лет.


End file.
